User blog:Pekiti/Soup Can Survival Kit
Soup, Not Just For Dinner Anymore The common soup can is one of the most useful items you can find in the game, and you should always carry one if you get the chance. Benefits: *it doesn't degrade like most items *it can hold pill bottles inside of itself, and you can fill those pill bottles with small items. (This saves space in your pockets and in camp). *it can be used to boil water (but only one 'drop' at a time, instead of 2-3 at a time like a saucepan) *it can be used to make noise traps, although empty plastic water bottles and pill bottles are more easily found for the purpose *you can buy them in the DMC, at the C-store in the Concrete Jungle (they come filled with soup at the store). *if you find or buy one with soup inside of it, the soup does not spoil like most foods *it fits into all clothing cargo spaces (blue jeans, cargo pants/shorts, hoodie) *when empty, it is very light weight Disadvantages *It takes up a 2x3 space when carried, but only has a 2x2 space inside of itself. However, carefully selecting the items you place inside will allow you to offset that 'wasted space' and create some pretty useful combinations. *fairly heavy when filled with soup Emergency Survival Kit #1 1x empty Soup Can with: *Pill Bottle (any type), which is filled with a stack of 5x Glass Shards (all at 100%, which can be obtained by crafting any Glass Bottle or Broken Bottle) *Flic Lighter (buy one at 100% condition from the C-store in DMC) *Disposable Plastic Bag (buy one at 100% condition at the C-store in DMC) This goes in your hoodie or blue jeans, and is your last ditch survival gear. It gives you a way to start fires, make 100% condition Broad Spears and craft other things that require a sharp edge, you have an emergency backpack in the plastic bag, the key component for a noise trap in the pill bottle (add pebbles and a piece of string), and the can can be used to boil water (and sterilize rags, make bark tea, etc). Ideally you want items that are in mint (100%) condition for this kit, and you never use them unless Things Have Gone Wrong and you're in deep trouble. Improved Emergency Survival Kit If you are wearing cargo pants/shorts (and you should be) then you can improve on the first kit, by taking advantage of the extra 3 spaces the pants will give you: Cargo pants/shorts with: *Pill Bottle (any type), which is filled with a stack of 5x Glass Shards (all at 100%, which can be obtained by crafting any Glass Bottle or Broken Bottle) *Disposable Plastic Trash Bag (buy one at 100% condition at the C-store in DMC) 1x empty Soup Can with: *Pill Bottle (any type), which is filled with a two stacks of pills (10x prescription pain killers and 10x prescription antibiotics, which can be bought at the Health Clinic in the DMC) *Flic Lighter (buy one at 100% condition from the C-store in DMC) *Disposable Plastic Bag (buy one at 100% condition at the C-store in DMC) This improved kit adds a second emergency backpack (that you can carry in your off hand, with the other bag on your back), as well as as second pill bottle (for noise traps), and a supply of the two most important medicines in the game. If you have the Insomnia flaw and the Botany skill, you can replace the antibiotics with Zolpedim (prescription sleeping pills, bought in the DMC at the Health Clinic). Just use your Botany skill to make Tannin Tea, when you need a boost to your immune system. Cargo pants are better than cargo shorts, because they keep you warmer in cold weather. Category:Blog posts